Cold
by narutodippy
Summary: It becomes too much for one person to hold the world on their shoulders. Eventually they have to break. Robin finally gives up. Suicide, One Shot.


**Cold**

...

It was cold again.

It had started snowing some time past sunset and had kept doing so for the past six hours. A coating as pure as heaven smothered away the darkness and hatred of the world. The sounds of night were muffled, the light of the city nothing but a distant glow of orange. Even that too was fading, slowly loosening its hold on the night time to the ice coating its every corner.

The chill had stiffened his fingers and made his breath turn to steam just beyond blue lips. The sub thermal temperatures found his blood and made it crawl along his veins, numbing everything they grazed with the kiss of death. It was cold again.

Eyes as deep as the ocean stared out beyond an opaque mask hiding the glimmer that twinkled at the edge of his gaze. It was a spark that did not belong, a shimmer turning moist. It was deluded with pain.

Tears as fresh and boundless as the tides in the sea flickered at the rim of his gaze, but did not fall. Stutter though they did, somewhere inside, he had become too cold for the emotions to come with the crystals that clung to him. Somewhere inside, he couldn't find what had made him want to cry to begin with. All he felt was the cold.

Cold as death.

The snow crackled beneath his boots, the soft sound permeating the silence with a heavy tone. It made his heart tense, his throat locking. His hands felt a moment of life as they twitched to do something, but the moment passed. The moment to think and turn back always passed.

His toes dangled towards the open air, the tips of his boots having no solid foundation. He was so close, but something held him back. The wind spiraled up from the ground that laid a deadly distance beyond. The current rushed to great him, throwing ice against his pail skin. The blades of frozen water stung and had probably begun to draw crimson from their constant assault. Color that was a false recollection of life.

His cape was being flung wayward behind him, flapping like a tattered flag on the fragmented ground of a battle long since lost. It was trying to pull him back, begging him to reconsider. It yanked at his throat, but he was too cold to feel it. It was too cold to feel anything.

Hot breath turned the air into nothing but a gray blur for a moment in time. It froze frame the image before. It lost color and became black and white. The sound of the world was lost, leaving nothing but the hollow whisper of the wind singing him a nobodies lullaby. It felt calm in the cold, like there was nothing left in the world. Time had ended, everything had ended.

Everything had been smothered in the snow.

But it was still cold.

His eyes found themselves staring at the edge of infinity. It would be quick, but then what came next would leave him breathless. It would leave all the chill and frozen blood beyond him. It would be let loose from where he had locked it away and be gone at last.

He wanted to know that feeling again. He wanted the weight of the cold to be lifted and the purity of the snow to smother it all away.

The snow whispered beneath his feet as he found what he had been looking. The pressure of the world was gone. Nothing but the wind and the cold as the lights of the city turned into shooting stars. Everything coiled around him, spinning him so gently into a soothing lull. It felt peaceful. It felt right.

It didn't feel cold.

...

Hours passed. Voices gone ragged with worry. The shuffle of feet against the snow.

It took them two hours to find him. Blood stained the snow. It flowed across the rocks at the northern base of the Titan's tower. His neck was bent at an unatural angle. It had been quick.

Tears, frozzen before they found the earth. One screamed his name, but he wouldn't answer. He would never answer.

He was gone.

He was dead.

He was cold.

...

**End**

Just a quick thing I made in my spare time. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review please, it'd be greatly appreciated.


End file.
